psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Computer anxiety
Computer anxiety is anxiety generated around the use of computers , refering to “a state of heightened tension or a feeling of apprehensive expectation”.Howard, G.S. (1986). Computer anxiety and management use of microcomputers. Ann Arbor: University of Michigan Research Press. Behavioral presentations of computer anxiety include: “(1) avoidance of computers and the general areas where computers are located; (2) excessive caution with computers; (3) negative remarks about computers; and (4) attempts to cut short the necessary use of computers”.Bozionelos, N. (2001). Computer anxiety: relationship with computer experience and prevalence. Computer in Human Behavior, 17, 213-224. Computer anxiety is mainly assessed by self-report scales using Likert-type formats. Age, gender, and computer experience are thought to be associated with computer anxiety. A meta-analysis based on studies published between 1990 and 1996 found that: (1) female university undergraduates are generally more anxious than male undergraduates, but the strength of this relationship is not conclusive; (2) instruments measuring computer anxiety are generally reliable, but not compatible with one another; and (3) computer anxiety is inversely related to computer experience, but the strength of this relationship remains inconclusive.Chua, S.L., Chen, D., & Wong, A. F. L. (1999). Computer anxiety and its correlates: a meta-analysis”. Computers in Human Behavior, 15, 609-623. However, Bozionelos Bozionelos, N. (2001). Computer anxiety: relationship with computer experience and prevalence. Computer in Human Behavior, 17, 213-224. found that the youngest sample with the presumably earliest exposure to computerization reported the highest computer anxiety scores and demonstrated the highest prevalence rates. Also, Wilfong Wilfong, J.D. (2006). Computer anxiety and anger: the impact of computer use, computer experience, and self-efficacy beliefs. Computers in Human Behavior, 22, 1001-1011. found that computer experience did not have the largest significant relationship with computer anxiety. See also *Cyberpathology *State anxiety References Further reading *Arigbabu, A. A. (2006). Evidence of Computerphobia in Nigerian Education Majors: Psychological Reports Vol 98(2) Apr 2006, 433-436. *Barbeite, F. G., & Weiss, E. M. (2004). Computer self-efficacy and anxiety scales for an Internet sample: Testing measurement equivalence of existing measures and development of new scales: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 20(1) Jan 2004, 1-15. *Barcy, W. R. (2007). Computer self-efficacy and computer anxiety in a hospital social work and nursing case management department. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Beaulaurier, R. L., & Taylor, S. H. (2005). Consulting Behaviors and the Role of Computer Consultants in Student Learning and Anxiety. Binghamton, NY: Haworth Social Work Practice Press. *Becker, M. R. (2001). Faculty development research: A comparison of two faculty development programs for reducing computer anxiety of in-service teachers. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Beckers, J. J., Rikers, R. M. J. P., & Schmidt, H. G. (2006). The influence of computer anxiety on experienced computer users while performing complex computer tasks: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 22(3) May 2006, 456-466. *Beckers, J. J., & Schmidt, H. G. (2001). The structure of computer anxiety: A six-factor model: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 17(1) Jan 2001, 35-49. *Beckers, J. J., & Schmidt, H. G. (2003). Computer experience and computer anxiety: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 19(6) Nov 2003, 785-797. *Beckers, J. J., Wicherts, J. M., & Schmidt, H. G. (2007). Computer Anxiety: "Trait" or "State?" Computers in Human Behavior Vol 23(6) Nov 2007, 2851-2862. *Bozionelos, N. (2001). Computer anxiety: Relationship with computer experience and prevalence: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 17(2) Mar 2001, 213-224. *Bozionelos, N. (2004). Socio-economic background and computer use: The role of computer anxiety and computer experience in their relationship: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 61(5) Nov 2004, 725-746. *Broos, A. (2005). Gender and Information and Communication Technologies (ICT) Anxiety: Male Self-Assurance and Female Hesitation: CyberPsychology & Behavior Vol 8(1) Feb 2005, 21-31. *Brosnan, M. J., & Thorpe, S. J. (2006). An evaluation of two clinically-derived treatments for technophobia: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 22(6) Nov 2006, 1080-1095. *Browndyke, J. N., Albert, A. L., Malone, W., Schatz, P., Paul, R. H., Cohen, R. A., et al. (2002). Computer-related anxiety: Examining the impact of technology-specific affect on the performance of a computerized neuropsychological assessment measure: Applied Neuropsychology Vol 9(4) 2002, 210-218. *Ceyhan, E. (2006). Computer anxiety of teacher trainees in the framework of personality variables: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 22(2) Mar 2006, 207-220. *Chang, S. E. (2000). Effects of computer experience and perception of task complexity on computer anxiety in adults learning programming-related skills: A quantitative study. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Chang, S. E. (2005). Computer anxiety and perception of task complexity in learning programming-related skills: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 21(5) Sep 2005, 713-728. *Charlton, J. P. (2005). Measuring perceptual and motivational facets of computer control: The development and validation of the computing control scale: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 21(5) Sep 2005, 791-815. *Cheung, E. Y. M., & Sachs, J. (2006). Student teachers' acceptance of a web-based information system: Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 49(2) Jun 2006, 132-141. *Chou, C. (2003). Incidences and correlates of Internet anxiety among high school teachers in Taiwan: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 19(6) Nov 2003, 731-749. *Chou, H. W. (2001). Effects of training method and computer anxiety on learning performance and self-efficacy: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 17(1) Jan 2001, 51-69. *Christopherson, K. M., & Weatherly, J. N. (2006). The effect of visual complexity when playing a slot-machine simulation: The role of computer experience, computer anxiety, and optimism: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 22(6) Nov 2006, 1072-1079. *Compton, D. M., Burkett, W. H., & Burkett, G. G. (2003). No sex difference in perceived competence of computer use among male and female college students in 2002: Psychological Reports Vol 92(2) Apr 2003, 503-511. *Cooper, J. (2006). The digital divide: The special case of gender: Journal of Computer Assisted Learning Vol 22(5) Oct 2006, 320-334. *Darakjian, J. M. (2002). A model for the alleviation of computer anxiety among adult education students. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Desai, M. S. (2001). Computer anxiety and performance: An application of a change model in a pedagogical setting: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 28(3) Sep 2001, 141-149. *Durndell, A., & Haag, Z. (2002). Computer self-efficacy, computer anxiety, attitudes towards the Internet and reported experience with the Internet, by gender, in an East European sample: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 18(5) Sep 2002, 521-535. *Emmons, B. A. (2004). Computer anxiety, communication preferences, and personality type in the North Carolina cooperative extension service. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Gaudron, J.-P. (2000). The effects of computer anxiety on self-description with a computerized personality inventory: European Review of Applied Psychology/Revue Europeenne de Psychologie Appliquee Vol 50(4) 2000, 431-436. *Gaudron, J.-P., & Vignoli, E. (2002). Assessing computer anxiety with the interaction model of anxiety: Development and validation of the computer anxiety trait subscale: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 18(3) May 2002, 315-326. *Gordon, M., Killey, M., Shelvin, M., McIlroy, D., & Tierney, K. (2003). The factor structure of the Computer Anxiety Rating Scale and the Computer Thoughts Survey: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 19(3) May 2003, 291-298. *Green, R. G., Bretzin, A., Leininger, C., & Stauffer, R. (2001). Research learning attributes of graduate students in social work, psychology, and business: Journal of Social Work Education Vol 37(2) Spr-Sum 2001, 333-341. *Griffin, J. H. (2003). The relations among computer anxiety, computer experience, and perceived confidence in scaffolding. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Gurcan-Namlu, A. (2002). Technophobia and its factors: A study on teacher candidates: Kuram ve Uygulamada Egitim Bilimleri Vol 2(1) 2002, 223-246. *Gurcan-Namlu, A., & Ceyhan, E. (2003). Computer Anxiety: Multidimensional Analysis on Teacher Candidates: Kuram ve Uygulamada Egitim Bilimleri Vol 3(2) Nov 2003, 424-432. *Hale, J. B. (2004). The effect of two graphic organizers on learning performance and computer anxiety in a web-enabled training lesson for navy enlistees. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Havelka, D., Beasley, F., & Broome, T. (2004). A Study of Computer Anxiety Among Business Students: Mid-American Journal of Business Vol 19(1) Spr 2004, 63-70. *Hosler, K. A. (2004). The relationship between computer anxiety and self-efficacy before and after an online technical training course in a medical diagnostic workplace. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Jennings, S. E., & Onwuegbuzie, A. J. (2001). Computer attitudes as a function of age, gender, math attitude, and developmental status: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 25(4) 2001, 367-384. *Joiner, R., Brosnan, M., Duffield, J., Gavin, J., & Maras, P. (2007). The relationship between Internet identification, Internet anxiety and Internet use: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 23(3) May 2007, 1408-1420. *Joiner, R., Gavin, J., Duffield, J., Brosnan, M., Crook, C., Durndell, A., et al. (2005). Gender, Internet Identification, and Internet Anxiety: Correlates of Internet Use: CyberPsychology & Behavior Vol 8(4) Aug 2005, 371-378. *Karavidas, M., Lim, N. K., & Katsikas, S. L. (2005). The effects of computers on older adult users: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 21(5) Sep 2005, 697-711. *Karavidas, M. K. (2004). The effects ofcomputer usage on the retired older adult population. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kay, R. (2007). The impact of preservice teachers' emotions on computer use: A formative analysis: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 36(4) 2007, 455-479. *King, J., Bond, T., & Blandford, S. (2002). An investigation of computer anxiety by gender and grade: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 18(1) Jan 2002, 69-84. *Kohner, K. M. (2001). Relation of continuous-learning culture to cognitive spontaneity and computer anxiety. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Korukonda, A. R. (2007). Differences that do matter: A dialectic analysis of individual characteristics and personality dimensions contributing to computer anxiety: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 23(4) Jul 2007, 1921-1942. *Ledikwe, J., McDonnell, E., Birkenshaw, P., & Probart, C. (2001). School food service "computer exploration kit": Journal of Nutrition Education Vol 33(3) May-Jun 2001, 171-172. *Lemmon, C. J., & Caltabiano, N. J. (2003). Light-hearted negative terminology used in computer education and related skill of noncomputer users: Psychological Reports Vol 93(1) Aug 2003, 199-202. *Lester, D., & Yang, B. (2007). Who buys textbooks online: A replication: Psychological Reports Vol 100(1) Feb 2007, 30. *Marcoulides, G. A., Stocker, Y.-O., & Marcoulides, L. D. (2004). Examining the Psychological Impact of Computer Technology: An Updated Cross-Cultural Study: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 64(2) Apr 2004, 311-318. *Matanda, M., Jenvey, V. B., & Phillips, J. G. (2004). Internet Use in Adulthood: Loneliness, Computer Anxiety and Education: Behaviour Change Vol 21(2) 2004, 103-114. *Matsumura, S., & Hann, G. (2004). Computer Anxiety and Students' Preferred Feedback Methods in EFL Writing: Modern Language Journal Vol 88(3) Sep 2004, 403-415. *McIlroy, D., Bunting, B., Tierney, K., & Gordon, M. (2001). The relation of gender and background experience to self-reported computing anxieties and cognitions: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 17(1) Jan 2001, 21-33. *McIlroy, D., Sadler, C., & Boojawon, N. (2007). Computer phobia and computer self-efficacy: Their association with undergraduates' use of university computer facilities: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 23(3) May 2007, 1285-1299. *Meloun, J. M. (2005). Computer anxiety: A possible threat to the predictive validity of computerized tests. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Mikkelsen, A., Ogaard, T., Lindoe, P. H., & Olsen, O. E. (2002). Job characteristics and computer anxiety in the production industry: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 18(3) May 2002, 223-240. *Mitra, A., Lenzmeier, S., Steffensmeier, T., Avon, R., Qu, N., & Hazen, M. (2000). Gender and computer use in an academic institution: Report from a longitudinal study: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 23(1) 2000, 67-84. *Miyazaki, A. D. (2003). Psychology & Marketing guest editorial: The psychology of pricing on the Internet: Psychology & Marketing Vol 20(6) Jun 2003, 471-476. *Myers, B. J. (2007). Student perceptions of computer anxiety: The relationship of computer attitude, computer experience, age, gender, and socioeconomic status. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Namlu, A. G. (2003). The effect of learning strategy on computer anxiety: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 19(5) Sep 2003, 565-578. *Norris, J. T., Pauli, R., & Bray, D. E. (2007). Mood change and computer anxiety: A comparison between computerised and paper measures of negative affect: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 23(6) Nov 2007, 2875-2887. *Pemberton, C. B. (2001). A comparison of reading comprehension in electronic vs. printed media and computer anxiety: Relation of intent to use cyber counseling. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Pitariu, H. (2000). Psychophysiological responses during human-computer interaction of naive users: Preliminary data: Cognitie Creier Comportament Vol 4(1) Mar 2000, 11-27. *Schottenbauer, M. A., Rodriguez, B. F., Glass, C. R., & Arnkoff, D. B. (2004). Computers, anxiety, and gender: An analysis of reactions to the Y2K computer problem: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 20(1) Jan 2004, 67-83. *Shermis, M. D., Mzumara, H. R., & Bublitz, S. T. (2001). On test and computer anxiety: Test performance under CAT and SAT conditions: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 24(1) 2001, 57-75. *Smith, B., & Caputi, P. (2001). Cognitive interference in computer anxiety: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 20(4) Jul-Aug 2001, 265-273. *Smith, B., & Caputi, P. (2007). Cognitive interference model of computer anxiety: Implications for computer-based assessment: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 23(3) May 2007, 1481-1498. *Suri, R., Lee, J. A., Manchanda, R. V., & Monroe, K. B. (2003). The effect of computer anxiety on price value trade-off in the on-line environment: Psychology & Marketing Vol 20(6) Jun 2003, 515-536. *Susskind, A. M. (2004). Electronic Commerce and World Wide Web Apprehensiveness: An Examination of Consumers' Perceptions of the World Wide Web: Journal of Computer-Mediated Communication Vol 9(3) Apr 2004, No Pagination Specified. *Teo, T. (2007). Perceived importance, enjoyment, and anxiety as correlates of computer attitudes: Psychological Reports Vol 100(1) Feb 2007, 127-135. *Thorpe, S. J., & Brosnan, M. J. (2007). Does computer anxiety reach levels which conform to DSM IV criteria for specific phobia? : Computers in Human Behavior Vol 23(3) May 2007, 1258-1272. *Todd, V. (2003). Writing and computer apprehension among mass communications majors. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Todman, J., & Day, K. (2006). Computer anxiety: The role of psychological gender: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 22(5) Sep 2006, 856-869. *Todman, J., & Drysdale, E. (2004). Effects of qualitative differences in initial and subsequent computer experience on computer anxiety: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 20(5) Sep 2004, 581-590. *Torkzadeh, G., Chang, J. C.-J., & Demirhan, D. (2006). A contingency model of computer and Internet self-efficacy: Information & Management Vol 43(4) Jun 2006, 541-550. *Tsai, M.-J., & Tsai, C.-C. (2003). Student computer achievement, attitude, and anxiety: The role of learning strategies: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 28(1) 2003, 47-61. *Wang, Y.-S. (2007). Development and validation of a mobile computer anxiety scale: British Journal of Educational Technology Vol 38(6) Nov 2007, 990-1009. *White, C., & Scheb, J. M., II. (2000). Impact of media messages about the Internet: Internet anxiety as a factor in the adoption process in the USA: New Media & Society Vol 2(2) Jun 2000, 181-194. *Wilfong, J. D. (2006). Computer anxiety and anger: The impact of computer use, computer experience, and self-efficacy beliefs: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 22(6) Nov 2006, 1001-1011. *Williams, J. E., & McCord, D. M. (2006). Equivalence of standard and computerized versions of the Raven Progressive Matrices Test: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 22(5) Sep 2006, 791-800. *Wood, E., Willoughby, T., Specht, J., Stern-Cavalcante, W., & Child, C. (2002). Developing a computer workshop to facilitate computer skills and minimize anxiety for early childhood educators: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 94(1) Mar 2002, 164-170. *Yang, B., James, S., & Lester, D. (2004). The PC anxiety scale: A cross-cultural replication: Psychological Reports Vol 94(3,Pt2) Jun 2004, 1312. *Yang, B., & Lester, D. (2002). PC anxiety: Reliability and validity of a brief scale: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 95(2) Oct 2002, 670. *Yang, B., & Lester, D. (2003). PC versus Macintosh users: Psychological Reports Vol 92(2) Apr 2003, 616. Category:Anxiety Category:Computers